Yugi's Holy War
by mattattack010790
Summary: This story is the final copy of YugiV.God on my other pen name mattattack10790. I did not plagiarize this story about Yami in a duel against God that he can't win.
1. Yugi V God

Yugi V. God

*** disclaimer***

I am writing this fic because I think its funny. This fic only expresses opinions not facts. If this story is offensive to you, then you can go screw yourself because I don't really care. If you have a problem with this story you are really f***ed up. This story expresses my views on a hypothetical duel between God and Yugi/Yami. This means your opinion doesn't matter unless you give me a good review. One more thing; if I receive a bad review from you, I will hunt you down, hang you by your toes and curse your family for all eternity. Now for our regularly scheduled broadcast. Oh yeah you should know the characters in the show before you read this.

Yami: I sense a disturbance in the connection of the Millennium Items.

Joey: Stop being stupid Yug.

Yami: I am not.

Joey: Yeah you are

Everybody else: -'

Yami: I'm serious. It appears that every Item but this puzzle has been taken by a powerful force.

Serenity: (whimpering) Big Brother Yugi is only kidding right.

Joey: Yeah he's being stupid.

Yami: I am not.

Everybody else: -' once again.

(Just then, god appeared before them.)

God: Its time to dudududududuel

Everybody: -' for the third time.

Tristan: Do you know how gay that song is? (Lighting bolt fries him (sizzling)). Its not gay at all. (Ching (restored)).

God: Yugi Moto, you have the last Millennium Item that I need to become all mighty. (sinister laughing accompanied by lightning).

Yugi: You're God, though, aren't you already almighty? (See Tristan)

( Fifteen turns later they both only have one-thousand life points).

God: ( needs Exodia the Forbidden One or an Egyptian God Card to win) _Come on Heart of the Cards, bring forth Exodia. Damn it!! Why the hell do I even have a Kuriboh. This deck sucks. _Jesus!!

Jesus: Yes Father?

God: Why do I have your deck?

Jesus: That is Satan's, Father.

God: Alright, you may leave.

God: Well, if The Heart of the Cards won't work, then this Kuriboh is now Slipher the Sky Dragon.

Yami: That's not right.

Yugi's Friends: Yeah that's not (ching with bright flash) wrong.

Yami: Well even though You have Slipher, I too have that card but a bigger hand. I win!!


	2. Duel Disrupted

Chapter 2

God: You forget who I am, Yugi. I am God, which means I have 4000 life points again.

Yugi: That's not cool.

God: Oh no!

Everybody else: What?

God: Do you hear that?

Everybody else: Hear What?

God: That sound that sounds like hooves.

Everybody else: What are you talking about?

God: That hoof like sound that's actually made from beating coconuts together.

Everybody else: What does it sound like?

God: Do you have to say what every sentence?

Everybody else: (devilish smile like this !_!) What did you say?

God: (same devilish smile as everybody else !_!)

Everybody else: (*~* sizzling from lightning bolt)

God: Hide!

Monty Python: (clickety clack...) Heavenly Master, is that you?

God: (high, squeaky voice) No!

Monty Python: Where is the Holy One?

God: Go away!

Monty Python: Righteous Lord, we are not worthy of your presence!

God: Then leave!

MP: But Lord, we have found the Holy Grail. Lives and shrubberies were lost, but we found your holy wine glass.

God: Give it to Me and leave!

MP: Lord with your great wisdom, do you know the average velocity of a northern and southern swallow?

God: What is the wind speed in flight, and what is the direction of the wind?

MP: We don't knoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

God: Finally, we can finish our dual.

God's Angel on the walky-talky: Sir we have a situation at the gates.

God: Fine, do you guys want to come. Satan is storming the gates again.

My friends and I: ( flash with bell) will there be destruction?

God: How did you get here?

Me: Well, Edward set off one of his Nuclear bombs. We're having one of those near death experiences.

Yugi's guys and God: Ooooooooooooooooh!

My Friends and I: Bye.

My friend Edward: (talking to hot angel) Hey, can I get your number?

My friends and I: ( beginning to poof)

Edward:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

My friends and I: (poof)

God: Lets go.


End file.
